Parle moi
by shylive
Summary: Il est temps qu'Emily et Alison parlent de ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'épisode 5x05. Venez lire cette fanfiction si vous voulez savoir ce qu'elles ont à se dire, car pour le moment elles ne sont pas prêtes à le faire dans la série.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde, alors voici ma première fanfiction sur PLL, elle est centrée sur le couple Emison. En fait je m'attendais à les voir parler de ce qu'il était passé entre elles dans l'épisode 6 ou 7, mais elles ne l'ont pas fait, alors je l'ai écrit !**

**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ;))**

**DISCLAIMER: Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient(malheureusement) pas !**

* * *

Une semaine c'était écoulée depuis la nuit où Alison et Emily c'était très chaudement embrasser, aucune d'elle n'avait osé reparler de tout ce qu'il c'était passée ce soir là.

Ce jour là Alison allait à nouveau passer la nuit chez Emily. Ali avait besoin de sa compagnie et ne voulait pas dormir chez elle, dans une maison vide, car son père était pour changer, toujours absent. Emily ne savait pas où elle en était par rapport à ses sentiments envers Alison et également ceux pour Paige, pourtant c'était elle qui avait initié le baiser suite à la déclaration d'Alison, mais comment Emily pouvait être sur que cette déclaration n'était pas une ruse d'Alison pour pouvoir la contrôler exactement comme avant. Tous ses sentiments et doutes venait perturber le cœur d'Emily, mais au fond elle le savait, elle savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tourner définitivement la page avec Paige, si elle était sur qu'Alison l'aimait vraiment de la façon qu'elle le voulait. Emily ne pouvait plus continué d'attendre que quelque chose ce passe pour faire avancer ce triangle, elle devait parlé à Alison de ce que représentait ce baiser pour elle, mais elle se sentait un peut timide sur comment commencer cette conversation.

Elle se jeta à l'eau

-Ali...je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle, à propos de ce que tu m'a dit la dernière fois et de ce qu'il c'est passé ensuite.

Alison regarda Emily surprise qu'elle finisse enfin par engager cette conversation, après tout la dernière fois qu'Alison avait voulu parler de leur sentiment, Emily était partie en lui disant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre « Euh oui...c'est vrai qu'il faut qu'on en parle.

-Est ce que c'était sincère?

-Même si je te dit que c'était sincère, ça ne vas pas changer les doutes que tu as sur tout ce que je peux te dire, sinon tu ne m'aurait pas posée cette question.

-Et bien peut être qu'en fait je ne doute pas et que je crois à tout ce que tu m'as dit à ce moment là.

-Alors qu'elle est le problème?

Emily baisa la tête.

-Et bien...

-Em regarde moi, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais eu des sentiments pour moi... tu en as toujours ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que je pense que toi tu as toujours des sentiments pour Paige.

-C'est finit avec Paige.

-Tu ne vas pas te remettre avec elle ?

-Peut être, sauf si tu me donnes une bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

-Si j'ai bien compris si je te dit que non je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour toi, alors tu vas aller te consoler avec elle.

-Il faudra bien que je passe à autre chose.

-C'est pas un peut un ultimatum ce que tu ma fait là Emily ? Dit Alison un peut énervé. Du genre si tu ne m'avoues pas maintenant que tu m'aimes toujours, j'irais voir ailleurs.

-Prends le comme tu veux.

Elles se regardèrent essayant toutes deux de cerner les pensées de l'autre.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec Paige.

-Très bien, alors je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé entendre une réponse comme celle là sortir de ta innocente petite bouge.

- Faut croire que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir changée pendant ces deux ans.

-Em.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec qui que ce soit, je te veux avec moi.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tu m'appartiens.

-Je t'appartient sérieusement ? Maintenant c'était au tour d'Emily de s'énerver. Mauvaise réponse Ali ! Mais c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Je ne suis plus ta marionnette, qui ne vivait que pour te servir.

-Non excuse moi je voulais pas le dire comme ça, c'est juste que je suis très possessif avec toi parce que...

-Parce que ?

-Tu le sais déjà.

-Non je ne le sais pas ? je vais avoir besoin d'une réponse plus clair.

Au lieu de répondre Alison déposa d'un coup ses lèvres sur celle d'Emily. Après ce premier baiser Emily voulu dire quelque chose, mais Alison mit un doigt sur sa délicieuse bouche pour l'en empêcher « Tais-toi et embrasse moi juste. ». Alors Emily ne put s'empêcher d'obéir. Mais lorsque qu'Alison détacha leurs lèvres, elle continua de parler « Cette fois je veux aller plus loin... »

* * *

**Dites moi si ça vous a plus et que vous voulez une suite. Si c'est le cas je serais ravie de vous l'écrire :))**

**xo xo Shylive**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors déjà, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, favorisé et suivi. J'ai répondu à tous ceux qui son inscrit sur le site par mp. Désolé de poster la suite seulement maintenant, j'avais dit à certains que je posterai la suite avant la fin de la semaine dernière, j'ai un tout petit peut de retard :p**

**Dans ma fic A est bien mort, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de centrer toute l'histoire sur le couple Emison, plutôt que de me préoccuper de toute l'intrigue avec A. Mais peut être qu'il reviendra par la suite, qui sait.**

**lovesong45 et Guest : Contente que ça vous a plus, voici la suite :))**

**DISCLAIMER: Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient(malheureusement) pas !**

* * *

- Non stop Ali.

- Allez Em, dit Alison entre deux baisers. Je sais que tu en as envie, peut être même plus que moi si c'est possible... Je sais que tu veux qu'on le fasse.

- Non c'est faut je veux pas.

-A oui ? Alors qu'est ce que tu fais avec ta main sur mon seins, dit Alison avec un sourire triomphant contente de voir qu'Emily ne pouvait toujours pas lui résister.

- Rien du tout, répondit Emily gênée, en s'empressant d'enlever sa main de là où elle était.

- Soit pas gêné, moi aussi j'ai très envie de le faire, mais il faut mieux qu'on s'arrête là.

- Pourquoi tu changes d'avis. Emily était déçu, car il aurait suffit qu'Alison la chauffe encore un peut pour qu'Emily s'abandonne totalement à elle.

- C'est toi qui veut pas qu'on le fasse non ? Au moins que tu es changée d'avis ?

- Non, non, dit Emily par fierté. Allons nous coucher. Puis Emily murmura à elle même, je sens que cette nuit va être longue.

- Tu as dit quelque chose Emily ?

- Oui, j'ai dit que je vais me changer dans la salle de bain.

- Très bien, alors je me change ici.

Une fois prête, elle se couchèrent dans le lit d'Emily, dos à dos chacune au bout du lit, afin d'éviter toute tentation. Malgré avoir pris une douche bien froide, Emily était toujours très frustrée qu'Alison n'ai pas plus insisté pour qu'elles aillent plus loin. Mais elle se disait que c'était mieux comme ça, leur première fois ne devait pas se dérouler comme ça, pas sans qu'Alison se soit vraiment engagée avec elle et lui ai avoué ses sentiments. De sont côté, Alison n'avait jamais eu l'intention de coucher avec Emily ce soir là, une partie d'elle en avait très envie, mais au fond elle ne se sentait pas prête et elle sentait qu'Emily ne l'était pas aussi. Elle était persuadée que son histoire avec Paige n'était pas finie et avoir de la concurrence lui déplaisait fortement, elle n'en avait jamais eu avant dans sa relation avec Emily, puisqu'elle savait que Ben à l'époque ne comptait pas. La première nuit où Emily avait commencé à l'embrasser dans son lit, c'était Emily qui l'avait repoussée, après qu'elle se soit mit sur elle, ce qui l'avait énormément frustré, au moins maintenant Emily savait ce que ça faisait.

Le lendemain matin, c'était samedi et ce jour là aucune des filles n'avaient cours. Spencer avait prévu de passer sa journée à réviser son prochain contrôle de physique, Aria passait tout le week end chez Ezra et Hanna restait chez elle à se soûler, pendant que sa mère travaillait. Quand à Emily, elle s'apprêtait à partir pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec Paige, elle assura à Alison que c'était seulement un rendez vous amical.

- C'est peut être amical pour toi, mais ça m'étonnerait que Paige pense la même chose. Fait lui bien comprendre que tu n'as pas l'intention, de te remettre avec elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui faire comprendre ça, Paige pense comme moi, elle veut qu'on reste en bon terme.

- Alors qu'elle est l'intérêt de vous voir ?

- Parce que j'ai envie qu'elle et moi on reste proche. Ça te dérange ?

- Oui ça me dérange, parce que vous êtes restées longtemps ensemble et que tu as déjà pu couché avec elle. C'est donc impossible que vous puissiez continuer à vous voir en restant amie.

- De toute façon toi et moi on est pas ensemble, donc tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

- Comment ça on est pas ensemble, on aurait pu coucher ensemble hier soir, tu te souviens ? Donc ça me donne un droit sur ta vie sentimental.

- Non ça ne te donnes aucun droit puisqu'on ne l'a pas fait, tu m'as repoussée, tu te souviens ?

- Oh ma pauvre Emily, je t'ai frustré c'est ça ? Je te signale que c'est toi là première fois qui voulait qu'on attende.

- Parce que tu aurais était prête à aller jusqu'au bout, tu serais prête à t'engager avec moi ?

-...

- Dit moi que tu l'es et je reste.

- Em...je ne crois pas être attirée par les filles...

- C'est bon arrête toi là. Bye.

- Non Em attend, j'ai pas...

- Tu ferais mieux de trouver un autre endroit que chez moi pour squatter pendant que ton père est absent, dit Emily en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Alison entendit la porte d'entrée de la maison se claquer à son tour.

- C'est ça va retrouver ta pouf.

* * *

Il était 9h et Paige attendait Emily depuis plus de 20min assise à une table, sur la terrasse du grill.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'être en retard Paige, je viens d'avoir une disputer.

- C'est pas grave tu vaut la peine d'attendre. Avec qui tu t'es disputée ?

Emily n'écouta pas la question de Paige elle était concentré sur son portable, elle venait de recevoir un message : **Il fau****drait**** qu'on ****re****parle ****de ce qu'il c'est passé****, tu ****ne ****m'a****s**** pas laissé finir ce que j'avais à te dire et crois moi c'est important. ****J****'aime pas qu'on se ****fâche****, ****excuse**** moi c'est ****m****a faute, tu as raison tu ne me doit aucune explication, tu fait ce que tu veux, profites bien de ta journée- Alison**

- Emiy ?

- Euh excuse moi encore, tu disais ?

-Rien du tout, dit Paige avec un petit sourire, elle était en admiration devant la beauté du visage d'Emily. Et si tu éteignait ton portable et que tu arrêtais de t'excuser. Après qu'on ai finit de manger je pourrai t'emmener dans un endroit en dehors de Rosewood, pour te changer les idées, qu'est ce que tu en dit ? »

Emily était ravi que Paige ne lui pose aucune question sur sa dispute avec Alison et surtout qu'elle lui propose de quitté Rosewood le temps d'une journée. C'était une bonne occasion pour se vider l'esprit, oublié ses soucis et juste profiter de sa journée avec un personne chers à son cœur.

* * *

Alison frappa à la porte des Marin et tomba sur la mère d'Hanna qui s'apprêtait à partir travailler. Elle prit le temps d'écouter Alison, qui lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester seule chez elle. Ashley accepta avec joie d'héberger Alison, pourtant avant qu'Alison se fasse passer pour morte, Mme Marin ne l'aimait pas. Elle l'a trouvée trop dur avec sa fille et avait l'impression qu'elle l'a poussée à devenir quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Maintenant Alison était revenu et les choses avait changé, aujourd'hui sa fille était devenu une belle jeune femme, de plus Ashley admirait cette fille et son courage, car elle restait forte malgré toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait vécues. Elle se disait qu'à sa place elle aurait put vouloir se suicider et si elle n'avait pas pu, alors elle aurait finit à Radley. Après cette discussion, Ashley parti pour son travail, c'était donc décidé Alison et Hanna allaient vivre quelque temps sous le même toi.

Alison rentra chez elle pour prendre quelques affaires, qu'elle mit dans un sac, puis de retour chez Hanna, elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elle rentra sans toquer à la porte, pensant lui faire une belle surprise, mais elle retrouva Hanna bouteille à la main, surprise de voir quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre.

- Bordel Ali qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Tu m'a fait peur j'ai cru que c'était ma mère qui revenait...mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce grand sac...oh non ne me dit pas que tu vas habiter ici !

- Seulement quelque jours, ça ne t'ennuie pas j'espère ?

- Oui ça me dérange, pensa Hanna, mais finit par dire Non pas du tout.

- Tant mieux, pendant une seconde j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais pour quelque chose et que tu ne voulais pas de moi ici.

Hanna laissa Alison continué à parler dans le vide et pensa que non elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant que cette situation ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était perdu, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle en voulait à Alison... mais en fait si elle savait. Depuis son retour, Alison avait reprit la place qu'elle lui avait empruntée et elle lui avait volontiers cédée, car la personne qu'elle avait été pendant ces deux ans, ce n'était même pas vraiment elle. Elle éprouvait de la haine envers Alison, pour l'avoir poussé à devenir comme elle et envers elle même pour l'avoir vénéré à une époque. Elle n'était plus la grosse Hanna et n'était plus non plus la copie d'Alison, alors qui elle était ? Elle avait besoin d'avoir Alison au maximum loin d'elle pour trouver la réponse, c'était déjà assez dur de devoir la voir pratiquement tous les jours, si elle devait en plus vivre avec elle, elle finirait par sombrer encore plus profondément qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle devait lui dire de partir, mais pas juste comme ça, elle connaissait Ali, si elle voyait Hanna s'éloigner d'elle, alors elle resterait quoi qu'elle dise pour arranger les choses entre elles. Elle devait trouver quelque chose, pour qu'Alison veuille partir de chez elle de son plein grès. Hanna réfléchit un moment et se souvint l'avoir vu enlacer ses mains dans celle d'Emily. Elle décida alors d'essayer de provoquer Alison au sujet d'Emily.

-…...Alors je lui est répondu que j'ignorais de quoi il parlait et...

- Ali !

- Quoi Hanna ? On dirait que tu viens de te réveiller, est ce que tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Euh...oui c'était intéressant, mais Ali, qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Emily ?

- Rien, pourquoi est ce que tu me parles de ça tout d'un coup ?

- Écoute Alison, si tu veux vivre chez moi, tu vas devoir être à cent pour cent sincère avec moi.

Alison hésita à se confier à Hanna, mais elle voyait bien que celle si n'était pas naïf sur ce coup là. Elle n'avait jamais confié à une de ses trois amies, ce qu'il se passait avec Emily, c'était peut être le moment de se lancer.

- On a failli coucher ensemble...deux fois.

- D'accord...euh...je crois que je suis choquée là...bon sang je m'attendais pas à ça ! Et donc pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que ma première fois se passe n'importe comment. Je pense qu'on est pas prête et qu'elle n'a toujours pas complètement finit son histoire avec Paige.

- Attend Alison rembobine, ta première fois ? Mon cul oui, on sait toutes que tu as couché avec Ian.

- Alors déjà non je n'ai pas couché avec Ian, mais oui je ne suis pas vierge, mais quand je parle de première fois, je veux dire...la première fois avec une fille et puis en aimant sincèrement la personne avec qui je le fait.

-Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu aimes d'Emily, plus qu'en amitié ? C'est dégueulasse c'est faut, je sais que c'est faut ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est utiliser tous les moyens possible, pour toutes nous garder avec toi comme tes pions. Tu n'as pas été jusqu'au bout avec Emily, parce qu'heureusement ton stupide cerveaux de manipulatrice sait qu'il existe des limites !

- D'accord laisse tomber, je vais plutôt aller chez Spencer.

- C'est ça continue à faire ce que tu as toujours fait, enfuis toi. Attends, avant de partir, juste par curiosité, avec qui tu as couché?

Alison ignora totalement les paroles d'Hanna, elle voulait partir le plus vite possible, voilà ce qu'elle gagnait à vouloir se confier sur ses sentiments.

* * *

-Alors tu reconnaît l'endroit Emily ?

- Bien sur que oui, c'est ici où on a pic niqué toute les deux, pour la première fois.

- Oui et à l'époque je n'assumais pas ce que j'étais, mais aujourd'hui grâce à toi ça a changé.

- Et je suis fière de voir la merveilleuse personnes que tu es aujourd'hui Paige.

- Ça me touche ce que tu me dit...j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Paige ne laissa pas le temps à Emily de comprendre ça dernière phrase et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Emily, puis voulu approfondir le baisser, mais Emily la repoussa.

- Pourquoi tu me repousse, je croyais que ça c'était arrangeait entre nous, qu'est ce qui t'empêche de m'embrasser ?

- Alison.

- Comment ça Alison ? Il se passe un truc entre vous ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Paige je t'aimerais toujours, mais...

- Mais ?

- Avant qu'Alison parte, elle était la seule personne pour laquelle je vivais, j'aurais tout fait pour elle. Puis elle est partie et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais perdu du temps à agir uniquement dans son intérêt, parce que je pensais qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé comme moi je l'aimais. Une partie de moi la détestait, pour m'avoir brisé le cœur et je pensais avoir réussi à la laisser derrière moi, mais la vérité c'est que pendant ces deux ans, je n'est jamais cessée de penser à elle. Maintenant elle est revenu et je ne sais pas si elle veut s'engager avec moi, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour moi. Après tout ce temps, je l'ai enfin à nouveaux près de moi et pour être honnête, là seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être c'est Alison, ça a toujours été Alison, et ce n'est plus seulement une envie, parce qu'elle est là et que j'ai à nouveau de l'espoir pour elle et moi.

Paige trouvait les paroles d'Emily insensées, elle voulut la raisonner et dit calmement.

- Emily ce que tu dit n'a pas de sens. Écoute je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais il y a deux ans, Alison se moquait de toi, tu t'es plaint d'avoir le cœur brisé, mais je le répète, elle se moquait de toi, tout ce que tu avait à faire c'était lui dire non.

- On aurait jamais dû aborder le sujet Alison.

- Si c'est important que tu m'en parle. Emily tu es dans le déni, tu ne voit pas que l'histoire ce répète ?

- Je ne te permet pas de juger ma relation avec Alison et je te permet encore moins d'essayer de m'embrasser à nouveau. Je suis bête d'avoir cru qu'on pouvait rester amie, Alison avait raison. Voilà ce que je gagne à vouloir me confier à toi sur mes sentiments, des jugements. Emily prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la route.

- Attend Emily, tu ne vas quand même pas marche à pied, on est loin de chez nous, laisse moi te raccompagner.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, laisse moi seule, ça va me faire du bien de marcher.

Paige capitula et Emily se mit en route pour une longue marche.

Emily marchait depuis un long moment et commençait à avoir mal aux jambes, lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta à côte d'elle, c'était Noël.

- Besoin d'un chauffeur ?

- Non ça va aller, merci. Je suis presque arrivé chez moi.

- En voiture tu es presque arrivé, mais à pied tu en as encore pour un bout de temps. Aller monte, Alison me fait confiance, logiquement ça veut dire que toi aussi tu peux me faire confiance.

C'est vrai qu'Alison avait l'air d'avoir confiance en Noël et celui-ci l'avait énormément aidée et continuait à l'aider si nécessaire, de plus il avait su avant elle qu'Alison était vivante. Mais pourquoi Noël faisait ça pour Alison ? Elle décida de monter dans la voiture pour le découvrir. Elle rentra quand même avec une certaine appréhension, elle n'oubliait pas ce que Noël avait fait subir à elle et ses amies.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule dehors ?

- Je prends l'air et toi ?

- Je reviens de chez des amis.

Un petit blanc s'installa, avant qu'Emily décide enfin d'aborder le seule sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment.

- Pourquoi Alison te fait confiance ?

- Parce que je connais un de ses secrets, sûrement un des plus gros secret qu'elle ai jamais caché.

- Alison n'a plus de secret pour nous.

- Permet moi d'en douter. Mais de toute façon je ne te le dirais pas.

- J'ai le droit à un indice ?

- C'est en rapport à l'amour.

- L'amour ?

- Bien sur à quoi tu t'attendais d'autres. C'est ça qui compte le plus dans la vie non, l'amour. Voilà on est arrivé devant chez toi. Tiens regarde quand on parle du loup, Alison marche vers nous, elle a pas l'air contente de nous voir ensemble, elle est jalouse tu penses ? Dit Noël en lançant sont légendaire sourire.

- Je vais la voir, merci de m'avoir déposé.

- De rien les amis d'Alison sont mes amis.

- Si seulement il disait ça avant, pensa Emily. Euh attend juste une chose avant que je partes, je peux comprendre qu'Alison te face confiance, mais toi, pourquoi tu es si gentil avec elle ?

- Ça elle a du te le dire non ? On sort ensemble, je suis son petit ami.

* * *

**Voilà c'est finit, alors qu'est ce que vous en avait pensé ? Est ce que ça vous a plus ou pas ?**

**La suite ne sera malheureusement pas avant septembre, parce que je pars en vacances, j'essayerai quand même de répondre au mp.**

**N'oubliez par de me laisser une review, j'ai très envie de savoir si mon histoire vaut la peine d'être continuer et n'hésitez pas à dire ce qu'il ne va pas, c'est ce qui m'aide à m'améliorer ! Aussi favorisez et suivez mon histoire, si ça vous à vraiment plus et envoyez moi un mp si vous voulez qu'on parle, de la série, de la suite de cette histoire ou de ce que vous voulez :))**

**A bientôt xo xo Shylive.**


End file.
